ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Soulbound
Soulbound is an American comic book series based on the indie roleplaying game Undertale. Soulbound begins in the distant past and follows the first fallen human and slowly works through the timeline up until the final fallen human, showing how they all lived and died. Story Arcs *The True Name (1-?) - the first story arc of the series which follows the first fallen human, Chara. *Patience is a Virtue (?) - the second story arc of the series which follows the youngest of all the humans, the light blue soul of Patience. *Never Fear!! (?) - the third story arc of the series which follows the incredibly courageous and active orange soul of Bravery. *The Best Policy (?) - the fourth story arc of the series which follows the moral and careful blue soul of Integrity. *Never Stop (?) - the fifth story arc of the series which follows the most logical and intelligent of all the humans, the purple soul of Perseverance. *Love and Be Kind (?) - the sixth story arc of the series which follows the loving and thoughtful green soul of Kindness. *Justice (?) - the seventh story arc of the series which follows the intimidating and mildly off-putting yellow soul of Justice. Characters Main *'Chara '- the main protagonist of The True Name story arc who has trouble trusted people and is a lot more willing to threaten, cheat and lie than the other humans in the series. *'Verto' - the main protagonist of the Patience is a Virtue story arc who is the youngest of all the protagonist and who is rather adorable due to their appearance and mannerisms. *'Onia '- the main protagonist of the Never Fear!! story arc who is obsessed with their own strength and always leaps into battle with a courageous smile on their face. *'Mercy' - the main protagonist of The Best Policy arc who is a French ballet dancer who is known for generally being a nice person. They rarely speak but when they do they usually speak in French. *'Keeper' - the main protagonist of the Never Stop arc who enjoys learning and gaining knowledge, going through incredibly dangerous situations just to do so. *'Eg' - the main protagonist of the Love and Be Kind arc who is known to be selfless and likes to cook. *'Share '- the main protagonist and main antagonist of the Justice story arc who is a cowboy-like gunslinger with a very odd and slightly twisted sense of justice. Supporting *'Toriel '- the ex-wife of the king of monsters, Asgore, who left him shortly after the first arc and became the caretaker of the Ruins. *'Asriel Dreemurr' - the son of Toriel and Asgore who tragically died at the hands of a small group of humans. *'Sans '- a sentry who is surprisingly relaxed and easy going, though he can be incredibly intimidating and horrifyingly powerful. *'Papyrus' - Sans' brother who is rather egotistical and dreams of joining the Royal Guards one day. *'Alphys' - a genius but incredibly shy and introverted scientist who becomes the new Royal Scientist in The Best Policy arc. *'Gerson '- a rather old turtle man who has connections to many people and enjoys selling things he found on his journey. *'River Person' - a person in a hood who takes people from place to place and who is known for giving very odd/cryptic advice. * Antagonists *'Asgore Dreemurr' - a recurring character in the first arc who becomes the main antagonist of the arcs to follow. *'Flowey' - the soulless reincarnation of Asriel who is a flower injected with "Determination." He doesn't appear for quite some time in the series but when he does he becomes a very important character. *'W.D. Gaster' - the Royal Scientist through a good chunk of the series who is extremely intimidating, with even his own friends being afraid of him. *'Undyne' - the captain of the guard who has a huge grudge against humans and who was trained to fight by Asgore himself. * Issues Arc One #'/Greetings/' - Soulbound officially begins with a rather dark first issue. #'/Flee/' - Chara wakes up in the Underground and instantly begins running away and trying to find a way out. # Arc Two Arc Three Arc Four Arc Five Arc Six Arc Seven Trivia *The series exists in a "timeline limbo" where it is never clear when the arcs take place. This is a holdover from the original game where the year is stated as being "20XX." *The narrator of the series has a different catchphrase for every protagonist, much like how in Undertale the catchphrase is "you are filled with DETERMINATION." They are as follows: **"You feel strange" **"You wait patiently." **"A brave pulse shoots through you!" **"You keep your integrity." **"You can persevere!" **"How kind of you!" **"Justice..." *Most of the protagonists in the series have some type of pun for their name. Verto is a pun on "virtue", Onia is a pun on the word "onion", some believe Chara's name is a play on the word "character", etc.